


Chairman Meow

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Don’t get me started on Alec, or ‘Alexander’ as Magnus affectionately calls him. The Shadowhunter, one of Nephilim blood. It disgusts me, their infatuation with each other, but there’s something about Alec I can’t quite place. I- I am in fact in favor of this union. I’ve known since day one that this man is an honorable one. Someone who can make my keeper happy, make Magnus fill that empty void he has had for so long. Give his life purpose and meaning. All humans need those things, you see.





	Chairman Meow

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

_Magnus is such an odd creature, but then again I suppose I am, too. He wears clothing like it’s to be feared, colors of blacks and blues, and reds and oranges. I get exhausting just thinking about it. He paints his nails as if it matters that they aren’t your standard brand. And his hair, spiked up one day, flattened the next, it’s a feat I’ll never get. My hair stays the same, always, because that’s how it’s supposed to be. But these humans have changed so much since I was young. Their styles and outlandish behaviors reflect on my keeper. He chases them and makes them his own, as if it matters. It doesn’t._

_Don’t get me started on Alec, or ‘Alexander’ as Magnus affectionately calls him. The Shadowhunter, one of Nephilim blood. It disgusts me, their infatuation with each other, but there’s something about Alec I can’t quite place. I- I am in fact in favor of this union. I’ve known since day one that this man is an honorable one. Someone who can make my keeper happy, make Magnus fill that empty void he has had for so long. Give his life purpose and meaning. All humans need those things, you see. It’s a good thing that he found Alec. I’m hoping for a warlock or vampire offspring of some kind that they will take care of once they find that ‘they’ are not enough. That way when Alec passes on, Magnus will have someone forever. That’s the most you can hope for in the case of a demon offspring, but unfortunately, that so rarely happens._

_At the very least the two vampires Simon and Raphael have found each other. Simon will be in pain when his friends and family pass on, but he’ll have Raphael forever. That’s what humans crave, someone to love them forever. Improbable as it is, it does happen every once a generation. Unfortunately not for my keeper. Why did he have to be of Nephilim blood? Why not another of demon blood or venom? Magnus has always wanted the things that will eventually hurt him the most. Always. I did try to warn him about Camille after all, not that he would listen to his cat or anything. Said cat who has been more right than he can count. Ah, there’s only so much I can do._

“Hey, Chairman.” _It’s Alec, I recognize as he sits next to me. I immediately curl up in his laugh, he gives the best petting, and I am in a mood._

“I swear he likes you better than I, Alexander.” _Here comes Magnus, a bowl of popcorn in hand. Ah, good, a movie. My keeper seems to favor those now that his mate does. Something to do with meshing their bodies together I suppose, although occasionally hair is pet. I can understand that now, in this form. I’ve been in the form for so long, I feel as though it is time soon to move on, and now there is Church. He is like I, but so much younger. And grumpier._

_My keeper will be sad when I pass on, but that’s fine because so will I. We’ve had centuries together. I can last maybe one more. But after that, I’m afraid my time here is done. Hopefully Edom will not be as bad as I remember._

“Here.” _Alec sneaks me a piece of popcorn and I purr in appreciation._

_I too will weep when he is gone, I should think._


End file.
